List of A Light in the Storm characters
on the cover]]All the characters that appear in A Light in the Storm. Main characters Amelia Martin Amelia Martin '''(born May 3rd, 1845 - 1940) was the only child of John and Mildred Martin. Amelia was one of the Assistant Lighthouse Keepers on Fenwick Island along with her father and Head Light Keeper Dunne. She also worked as an Assistant Teacher at the local Bayville School. As the the Civil War drives a wedge in her once close family, Amelia has to learn to see the light in the storm. Supporting characters John Martin '''John Martin (? - 1878) was Amelia's father and was married to Mildred Martin. He loved his job of being the Assistant Lighthouse Keeper of Fenwick Island. He was never promoted to Head Keeper because of a mark of his record. Many years before he had been a ship's captain but was stripped of his post when he caught habouring the leader of a slave rebellion. John was from New Castle, Delaware and didn't believe in slavery or secession from the Union. He befriended Keeper Hale when he came to take over the Head Keeper role in the lighthouse. He and his wife Mildred did not have a good relationship and were constantly fighting with each other. He is described as having fair hair and a beard. Mildred Martin Mildred Martin (? - 1862) was Amelia's mother and was married to John Martin. She hated the sea and she fought quite often with her husband, finally leading to them being divorced. She was born in Sussex County, Delaware so she believed in slavery and secession from the Union, unlike her husband. She was described as having dark brown hair, like Amelia. She died in 1862 from a seizure. Edward Martin Edward Martin (? - 1887) was Amelia's uncle and the brother of John Martin. He liked books about philosophy and history which he often discussed with Amelia. He was one of the few abolitionists in Bayville but was proud of it, even if it led for a fall of customers at his general store. He moved to Eugene, Oregon to teach at the University of Oregon after furthering his education. Daniel Worthington Daniel Worthington (c. 1844 - 1913) was William Worthington's brother and he was 17 years old in the story. He took the death of his brother William pretty hard since he was not able to save him in time. He was described by Amelia as having pretty grey eyes and long eyelashes. He is against slavery and he likes President Lincoln. He joined the Union Army for a three year period. Grandmother Grandmother lived on the mainland in a cottage in Bayville. She was the mother of Mildred Martin and the grandmother of Amelia Martin. She was for secession of the Union and despises President Lincoln. Keeper Hale Keeper Hale replaced Keeper Dunne after he goes away to war. He was married to Mrs. Hale and had 5 young children, 3 daughters and 2 sons. He and his family were all abolitionists. He accepted a government position in Alaska and moved all of his family there, except Alice who remained at Fenwick. Minor characters * Alice Hart was the second oldest Hale child and she had a love for fancy, like her older sister Sarah. She often looked up to her sister Sarah. Though her family moves to Alaska she remains on Fenwick Island to take care of John Martin in his final days. She married Creighton Sydney and they had seven children. * Daisy was Uncle Edward's maid but was originally a slave for the O'Connell family. Uncle Edwards freed her when he bought her from the O'Connell's. She married Uncle Edward eventually. * Dr. McCabe was the doctor in Bayville that Amelia first consulted about her mother. * Inspector Howle inspected the local lighthouses and tended to be quite judgemental. * Jacky Osbourne was the youngest of the Osbourne kids and was a student at Bayville School. * James Hale was one of the Hale children and he enjoyed playing with his siblings and Amelia. * John Moore (c. 1852 - January 9th, 1861) was a eight-year old boy that lived in Bayville. He died when he ventured onto the ice at Churchman's Pond and fell through. He went to Bayville School. * Keeper Dunne was the Head Lighthouse Keeper on Fenwick Island. He was described as having droopy dark eyes and a mustache. He joins the Union Army and leaves the Light. * Mary Hale was one of the Hale children and she enjoyed making up games with her siblings. * Mr. O'Connell was Reenie's father and was for the succession from the Union. * Mr. Warner was the local schoolhouse teacher that Amelia assisted at. He went off to join the Union Army. * Mrs. Hale was the mother of the five Hale children and was married to Robert Hale. She liked to bake and was famous for both her berry and pumpkin pies. * Mrs. Worthington was the mother of Daniel and William and their little sisters. She was deeply pained by the loss of William. * Napoleon was Amelia's barn cat that she found in Bayville. * Oda Lee Monkton (? - 1866) was the neighbour of the Martin family on Fenwick Island. She was described as having short sun-streaked hair. She scoured wrecked ships for treasures and provisions, She died of cholera in 1866. * Reenie O'Connell was a good artist and was a student at Bayville. * Sarah Hale was the oldest Hale child and had a love of fancy. * William Hale was the youngest of the Hale children and he enjoyed entertaining his siblings and Amelia. * William Worthington (c. 1845 - January 9th, 1861) was Amelia's best friend who was known for taking risks. He passed away when he fell through ice on Sharp's Millpond. * Winfield Pearce (c. 1854 - January 9th, 1861) was a six-year old boy that lived in Bayville. He died when he ventured onto the ice at Churchman's Pond and fell through. He went to Bayville School. Epilogue characters * Creighton Sydney was from Ocean City, Maryland and married Alice Hale in 1871. They had seven children. They all lived in Fenwick Lighthouse. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:A Light in the Storm Category:A Light in the Storm characters